Dinner
by L-mouss
Summary: Tony memutuskan untuk mengajak Clint makan malam. Dan dengan terpaksa Clint menerimanya. Ini merupakan makan malam romantis perdananya bersama Clint dan ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk membuatnya sempurna. Termasuk membeli restoran tempatnya makan dan mengusir semua pelanggannya yang membuat Clint terusik. For Challenge 'Iridescences'


Note: cerita pertama di fandom ini dan aku yakin ini aneh banget.. apalagi cerita pertama di FAI untuk pair ini.

* * *

Avengers © Marvel

Avengers © Joss Whedon

Dinner

For Challenge 'Iridescences'

* * *

"Katakan sekali lagi kenapa aku setuju melakukan hal ini, Tony."

Tony berdiri dari tempat ia duduk dan mendekati Clint. Ia berdiri di hadapan Clint dan menatapnya. "Yang pertama karena ini adalah pertama kalinya kita keluar bersama sejak kita berpacaran. Yang kedua karena kau, sekali lagi, pergi ke sebuah misi tanpa memberitahuku." Dia menatap tajam Clint saat ia mengatakan alasannya yang kedua. "Dan yang ketiga." Tony menyeringai. "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatahmu selama seminggu penuh."

Clint mengerang. "Tapi To―" Clint baru saja mulai memprotes tapi Tony langsung memotongnya.

"Jarvis."

"_Yes Sir?_"

"Apa Happy sudah berada di bawah?"

"_Yes Sir._"

Tony duduk di samping Clint dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang pemanah. "Clint tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Clint menoleh untuk menatapnya. "Kau pikir begitu?"

Tony meluruskan tubuhnya dan menoleh hingga ia berhadapan dengan Clint. "Ya." Tony mengangguk. "Lagipula apa sih yang kau takutkan?"

Clint langsung berdiri dan menawarkan tangannya pada Tony. "Ayo, kau tidak ingin terlambat untuk makan malam romantis kita kan?"

Walau Tony tahu bahwa Clint sengaja tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, ia tetap membiarkannya.

* * *

L-mouss

* * *

Cerita mereka tidak sama dengan cerita kebanyakan orang.

Clint digunakan Tony sebagai pengalih perhatiannya pasca ia putus dengan Pepper (tidak menghitung Bruce karena ia lebih menghabiskan waktunya bersama Clint).

Seperti saat ia dan Bruce sedang bekerja bersama. Bruce nantinya akan mengundurkan diri dan mengatakan kalau ia terlalu lelah untuk menemani Tony melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Ia lalu mengusulkan agar Tony juga beristirahat dan melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka besok. Walau ia tahu Tony tak akan mendengarnya.

Dan itulah yang mengejutkan Bruce saat ia memasuki _lift_ dan Tony mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia kemudian menatap curiga Tony dan bertanya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyamar menjadi Tony Stark?" Dia tahu pertanyaan itu konyol hanya saja hal seperti ini tidak bias dibiarkan. Tony Stark menghentikan pekerjaannya di saat lama ia bekerja bahkan belum mencapai sehari, benar-benar harus dipertanyakan.

Tony hanya tertawa atas pertanyaan teman baiknya itu dan melambaikan tangannya di hadapan Bruce. "Tidak, tidak. Aku baru ingat kalau aku berjanji pada Clint akan melihatnya mencoba ini." Tony menunjukkan anak panah yang dipegangnya dan Bruce baru menyadari kalau ternyata Tony membawa benda itu.

"Panah?"

"Oh, ini model terbaru yang kami rencanakan bersama. Baru kuselesaikan kemarin dan dia bilang ingin mencobanya hari ini."

Sebenarnya Bruce terkejut karena Tony mengerjakan sesuatu selain pakaian _ironman-_nya. Tapi Bruce menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini Tony memang sering bersama Clint, bahkan ia sering menceritakannya pada Bruce.

Sang dokter hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sampaikan salamku pada Clint, Tony." Katanya saat mereka sudah sampai di lantai tempat kamar Bruce berada. Lalu ia berjalan keluar.

Hingga pada suatu saat, ketika dia dan Clint sedang bersama di ruang santai Avenger _Tower_, dan Clint yang baru saja pulang dari sebuah misi harus menerima ocehan tanpa henti Tony, tentang mengapa ia pergi tanpa member tahu Tony.

Ia sempat berkata. "Tidak bisakah kau diam haya untuk semenit?"

Clint sangat bersyukur karena Tony terdiam tapi tentu saja hal tak bertahan lama karena Tony menjawab, "Tidak." Lalu ia kembali mengoceh lagi.

Jadi, Clint melakukan satu-satunya hal yang dapat dipikirkannya untuk mendiamkan Tony.

Ia bangun dan mendorong Tony ke sofa terdekat. Mengesampingkan segala protes yang dikeluarkan Tony, Clint membungkam bibir Tony dengan bibirnya. Ia baru melepaskan bungkamannya setelah semenit berlalu dan ia tertawa saat melihat ekspresi wajah Tony.

Lalu Tony menariknya kembali untuk beberapa sesi saat tawa Clint tak kunjung berhenti.

Hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih dimulai dari kejadian itu. Mereka tak memberitahu teman-teman mereka tapi membiarkan mereka mengetahuinya dengan sendirinya.

Ekspresi teman-teman mereka saat mengetahuinya tentu saja berbeda-beda. Tapi yang paling menakutkan adalah milik Natasha. Dia memojokkan Tony saat Tony dalam perjalanan menuju bengkelnya, menatap Tony dengan tatapan dingin dan menakutkan miliknya lalu mengancam Tony dengan suara yang pelan dan berbahaya, "Kau sakiti dia sekali, akan kupastikan kau menyesal pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini, Stark." Dan ia berlalu pergi.

* * *

L-mouss

* * *

Mobil yang mereka tumpangi menepi dan perlahan berhenti di depan restoran mewah yang Tony pilih.

Tony keluar, begitu juga Clint dan mereka langsung disambut oleh pelayan restoran itu. Mereka digiring masuk menuju meja yang sudah dipesan Tony sebelumnya.

Sang pelayan menunggu beberapa saat hingga Tony dan Clint selesai memesan kemudian beranjak pergi setelah menuangkan _Whisky _untuk keduanya.

Tony tidak melewatkan bagaimana Clint bergerak dengan tidak nyaman di kursinya atau bagaimana Clint menatap sekelilingnya dengan ekspresi gugup bercampur tak nyaman.

Saat makanan yang mereka pesan tiba, Clint tidak langsung memakannya tapi ia hanya menatapnya sebelum menatap sekelilingnya.

Pada akhirnya Tony bertanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ada nada khawatir di dalamnya.

Clint menatapnya lalu tersenyum. "Ya, hanya sedikit canggung dengan suasananya."

"Suasana? Maksudmu kau tidak terbiasa untuk makan di tempat seperti―ya tuhan, aku memaksamu untuk―"

"Tidak Tony, bukan seperti itu." Clint menggeleng. "Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya aku makan di tempat seperti ini tapi ini pertama kalinya aku makan dengan dengan banyak orang menatapku. Jadi, yah aku merasa canggung."

Tony akhirnya menyadari kenapa Clint sering melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tentu saja! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya dari awal. Ada alasan kenapa Clint lebih senang memperhatikan dari jauh, itu karena ia benci menjadi pusat perhatian. Dan makan malam dengan seorang Tony Stark di tempat terbuka seperti ini tentu membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

Jadi, Tony memutuskan ia akan membeli tempat ini lalu mengusir semua pelanggannya agar ia dan Clint dapat makan dengan tenang. Ia mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi Pepper tapi dia memutuskan akan melakukan hal lain sebelumnya.

Ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memanggil seorang pelayan. Clint menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung tapi tak dipedulikannya.

Saat pelayan itu tiba di mejanya, Tony berkata. "Bisa kau beritahu manajermu, aku akan membeli tempat ini. Tolong kau usir semua pelanggan yang ada sekarang dan tutup sementara restoran ini hingga aku dan dia selesai makan."

Pelayan itu tampak kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan.

Clint tertawa saat mendengar ucapan Tony. Tawanya bertambah keras saat melihat ekspresi pelayan itu. Saat Tony selesai berbicara pelayan itu langsung beranjak dari meja mereka dan tawanya mulai reda.

"Kau pikir itu lucu, huh?"

"Ya." Clint terbatuk. "Kau benar-benar gila!" Dia berteriak sambil menyeka air matanya. Dia berhenti dan memandang sekitar. "Oh! Dan kau benar-benar mengusir semua pelanggan di sini." Dia menatap Tony dan dahinya mengkerut. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya? Pelayan tadi terlalu takut untuk melakukan apa yang kau pinta." Dia menatap Tony dengan tatapan Tanya.

Tony mengangkat ponselnya dan berkata. "Pepper."

Clint tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Jadi kita lanjutkan makan mala mini?"

"Tentu Katniss. Aku tidak akan membatalkan makan malam romantis perdana kita hanya karena kau terlalu penakut."

"Hey!"

"Jangan kau menyangkalnya. Semua itu benarkan?"

Clint menggertakkan giginya. "Aku canggung bukan penakut."

"Hm-hm. Dan aku tidak mendengarmu." Tony menutup kedua telinganya.

"Cih, teruslah berpura-pura seperti itu dan aku akan menjadikanmu target tembakanku."

"Okkkeee." Tony menatapnya dengan sebuah pisau di tangan. "Kita lupakan semua percakapan tadi. Percakapan tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Puas?"

Clint mengangguk dan mulai makan begitu juga Tony.

* * *

END

* * *

._.

Aku tahu akhir dan alurnya aneh. Maksa lagi tapi aku kebingungannnnnn!

Oh buat song kurora ini karya saya yang dibuat dari bulan lalu. Sesuai ketentuan kan? Thanks buat pengunduran deadlinenya. Dan maaf kalau aneh.

Terkahir bersediakah kalian mereview..


End file.
